A Breathless Sort of Attraction
by WellHowAboutThat
Summary: Every twist of her hips had Sasuke struggling to remember how to inhale and exhale. Sasusaku Oneshot


Thank you so much for all the reviews for Hot Water! I didn't think people would like it that much, I'm quite flattered.

Unfortunately I can't post the link to what Sakura's dress looks like... But it's Rihanna's black grammy awards dress, just not as long, stops mid thigh.

For this story, you can read it with music if you'd like. I wrote the story while listening to Shooter by Robin Thicke. But the inspiration was from the beginning sensual beat from the song. The vibe of the story is based on that beat if that makes any sense. The song Skin (Version 2) by Rihanna also fits quite well with the story. I'll leave the links to both songs for you guys. Just open youtube and paste it into the bar, since it won't let me put the full link. I would recommend starting the music at the part where Sasuke says "Fine."

Up to you dearest reader.

watch?v=ONuDYgOCLuA -Skin by Rihanna

watch?v=0oIx2kwJBYo -Shooter by Robin Thicke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto etc.

SasuSaku One-shot

* * *

**A Breathless Sort of Attraction**

_You're making it harder and harder to Breathe_

* * *

Lights were flashing, music vibrating the walls, and bodies moving in a tangle of arms and legs. The smell of alcohol was strong.

The air filled with shouts, the clinking of glasses, laughter, and the murmurs of hushed conversations.

The club was packed for this particular occasion. The guest of honor being a just turned twenty-three Uzumaki Naruto. His reasoning that _"You only turn 23 once!"_ ended up with most of rookie 9 coming to said club to celebrate with the blonde.

What was particularly remarkable was the presence of a certain dark, brooding ninja. Naruto had managed to talk his antisocial best friend into attending. _"It wouldn't be the same if all of Team 7 wasn't there."_ Somewhere along the line of Naruto's endless pestering, begging, and whining, the raven-haired man had finally agreed.

And so, Sasuke found himself leaning against a wall dressed in a white button up dress shirt, sleeves rolled up at his elbows and black slacks. Hands comfortably placed in his pockets while he observed the festivities. He could see Naruto excitedly talking to Kakashi and Sai over a few drinks. The dance floor was a hot mess. Women and men moving and twisting to the fast paced songs.

Everyone seemed to have a partner, couples dirty dancing, some even making out right on the dance floor. Moving his attention to the bar he was surprised to see that even Neji had shown up, the man sitting at a table and having a quiet conversation with Tenten.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw a twenty-something brunette dressed in a flashy dress began making strides towards him. His aloof attitude did nothing to deter the various women that threw themselves at him. If anything it made them more persistent. He sometimes cursed the genetic traits he was blessed with. The admittedly pretty brunette finally came to a stop in front of him, blue eyes lit with determination. She opened her mouth but before the girl had a chance to speak he uttered a "Not interested."

The curt dismissal from the beautiful male had her cheeks burning in embarrassment. A look of disappointment crossed her features before the brunette quickly stalked off. There seemed to be an endless amount of women who wouldn't take their eyes off him, some giving him smiles, winks, there were a few who had enough courage to walk up to him, inviting him to dance but he sent away each one with a glare.

"Now Teme you can't scare off every pretty girl that comes your way."

He turned his head to the side to see Naruto leaning against the wall, looking at him with disapproval.

"Hn."

"I really don't get why women are attracted to your constipated expression. Dark and mysterious _my_ _ass_." Naruto made a face and shook his head.

"Jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Anyways have you seen Sakura-chan yet?" The blonde turned his head trying to pick out her distinctive pink hair.

"No."

"She promised me she'd be here, I even convinced Tsunade Baa-chan to give her the night off!"

"Be quiet dobe, she probab-"

Sasuke was cut off when Naruto let out a low whistle, blue eyes focused on something to his left.

Turning his head to see what his best friend was looking at his eyes widened.

Their pink haired teammate was making her way through the entrance. The black dress she was wearing made his throat suddenly dry.

The silky material looked like it was painted on, fitting her curves perfectly. His eyes were inevitably drawn to the plunging neckline of the dress, the v cut dipping almost to her navel. The straps pulled into a halter, the material just covering the swell of her breasts. Sasuke knew that he was not the only male looking at her, a majority of the men in the club were openly staring. The dress left no imagination, the material hugged her hips, tightfitting, the hem ending at mid-thigh. The strappy black heels she wore made her toned legs look impossibly long. Each step she took demanded his attention.

It was when she twisted her body to the right that the expanse of her back was exposed to him. The thin strings of her dress made a criss cross high on her shoulders, tying at the base of her neck. His eyes dropped to where the open back of the dress stopped teasingly, just above her nicely rounded bottom. He was struck with the urge to stroke down the dip of her spine with his rough hands.

Feel if her skin was as soft as it looked.

Trailing his eyes back up, they lingered on the nape of her neck, her pink hair swept up into an artfully messy updo, strands of hair escaping and framing her face attractively. Red lipstick drew his eyes to her full lips before he came to bright green eyes framed with long dark lashes. The black liner she had applied made her eyes stand out even more.

Sasuke was almost upset with how effortlessly she had taken up his entire focus.

She looked _good_.

He was not one for shameless staring, hell there hadn't been anyone who'd caught his eye but tonight was an exception. The black fabric contrasted beautifully with the ivory color of her skin.

If black wasn't already Sasuke's favorite color, Sakura had just reinforced his preference.

She looked so seductive yet innocent at the same time. It evoked a dark desire within him. He wanted to taint her. To touch. Feel. Hold. To bring her home, into his bed, have her pink tresses sprawled across his black sheets and give her a lesson in the loveliest sin.

He was snapped out of his dishonorable thoughts by Naruto's voice.

"Wow… I mean Sakura-chan is always pretty…. but _damn_. "

Sasuke silently agreed with the blonde.

"Better make sure no one is hitting on her. Also I better not find out you left or you'll regret it. Get that pole out of your ass and have some fun bastard!"

With that Naruto left a scowling Sasuke at the wall and ran over to the pinkette, picking her up into a bear crushing hug.

"Idiot."

He quickly lost sight of Sakura when Ino took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

Sasuke opted to go back to looking around in disinterest. After a while of avoiding the hungry eyes of the surrounding women he decided he might as well get a drink, make the whole thing a little more bearable. In truth, all he wanted to do was go home and relax in peace but Naruto would throw a fit if he found out he snuck out of the club. Maybe he should get drunk? Or at least get a little buzz.

Decision made, Sasuke began to make his way through the bodies to get over to the bar when suddenly, he felt someone thud against his chest. Looking down he saw a blob of pink. Why did his chest feel oddly tight?

"Oh my goodness I'm so-" Lifting up her head she paused when she realized whom she had bumped into. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you..."

"Hn."

She was about to say something else when a green clad Lee interrupted her.

"Sakura-san! You look beautiful in your dress! If no one is accompanying you would you accept my offer to dance?" She masked the distress threatening to show on her face with a polite smile. He had a hopeful look on his face but Sakura wanted to avoid dancing with him at all costs. She couldn't handle him following her around the whole night if she said yes. She racked her mind for a good enough excuse that wouldn't offend the bushy browed man.

"I'm sorry Lee but Sasuke here was just asking me to dance." She blurted out in her panic. She knew it was a terrible idea even _before_ she saw Sasuke narrow his eyes.

Green irises pleaded with Sasuke to save her from the awkward situation.

"Right Sasuke?" She turned to stare up at him, her expression desperate.

Wordlessly he moved his hand to rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer to his side.

_Smooth_.

Her skin felt far too soft in contrast to his calloused hands.

"Oh… I see, well if you have a chance allow me a dance Sakura-san. Enjoy the rest of your night!"

Lee looked heartbroken but he seemed to accept the standings.

"Thank you Lee, you too." She said before turning around, gripping Sasuke's wrist and dragging him with her. When Sasuke tried to resist and yank his wrist from her grasp she simply used her chakra enhanced super strength to keep him from escaping.

His plans to have a drink were now effectively thrown out the window. Sighing, the Uchiha let himself be tugged to the dance floor.

Sakura finally came to a stop in the mass of moving bodies, finally releasing his wrist. The flashing lights reflected colors on the crowd. In her peripherals she could see Lee watching both of them, obviously waiting for an opportunity to cut in.

She turned to look up at Sasuke expectantly.

When Sasuke did nothing but stare down at her with an apathetic look she tried a different tactic.

"You don't know how to dance do you?" Underhanded, yes. But she was hoping his competitive nature would make him rise to the bait. Also her mind couldn't conjure up the image of the stoic male doing such an out of character thing as dancing.

Sasuke chose not to reply and instead took a step backward, moving to walk back to the bar -so he could just get his damn alcohol- when he was suddenly jerked forward so fast that he almost lost his balance.

Sakura had hooked both pointer fingers into the belt loops of his black slacks and had tugged him close enough that there were only a few inches between their bodies.

He tilted his head down, masking his surprise, his dark eyes glared into irritated green.

"You can't leave." She said it so seriously he almost believed her.

He raised a finely arched eyebrow, urging her to elaborate.

"He's standing behind you and watching us right now."

Her fingers were still hooked into the loops of his slacks.

"How is this my problem?"

He absentmindedly noted how she looked even prettier up close than across the room.

"You owe me."

Sasuke sometimes forgot how persistent Sakura could be when she wanted to.

"No."

"Sasuke." She hissed, her fingers jerking him even closer.

He glared down at her, unwilling to give in. "Get someone else."

When she put her arms around his neck her vanilla scent surrounded him. He tried not to focus on how good she smelled or the birds-eye view he had of her dress.

"You seem to be forgetting who let you hide under their office desk when Kakashi–sensei found out that you and Naruto were the ones who accidentally spilled coffee all over his limited edition of Icha Icha Paradise."

His mouth pulled into a thin line. _Annoying_. She was right.

"Tch."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as if challenging him to argue.

"Fine." He said, rolling his eyes.

Small, delicate hands grasped his own and lift them from his sides before resting them on a pair of hips. The black material of her dress being like a second skin, it was as if his hands were burning into her bare skin. A triumphant smirk tilted her lips before she started to move. The sensual beat of a song he didn't know the name of boomed through the speakers. The rumble of the base vibrated through his chest.

Sakura wasn't sure where the confidence was coming from, but for once Sasuke was out of his element and she was in control.

It excited her.

His dark eyes lowered to observe the way her hips begin to twist and rock beneath the palm of his hands. She had his full and undivided attention. She followed the beat carefully, her slow movements enticing him. He doesn't expect it when she lowers her hips, his hands left to trail up her sides before she slid back up his body.

Her body barely brushing his, the contact making his shoulders tense. Sakura loves it. He found himself at a loss of what to do when her left hand dragged down his chest, the right busying itself with teasing the hairs at his nape. He was captivated. All the while she danced. Green never leaving onyx. _Hypnotic_. She's graceful, her movements effortless.

Her simple touches leaving an unfamiliar ache in his stomach.

One of the things he didn't know about Sakura was how talented of a dancer she was. Sasuke knew that he was losing control of the situation.

Her hands repeatedly ran over his front.

Down, down, _down_, but always flitting back up whenever her fingers came close to his waistband.

His breath hitched every time.

Sasuke almost wished he hadn't accepted her request to dance. The mischievous smirk on her lips did nothing to ease the rate of his pulse.

Under the dark lights of the club Sakura looked too much like a seductress instead of the innocent teammate he'd always seen her as. Sasuke swallowed when his dark eyes lifted to meet hers. There was a knowing look in her beseeching emerald eyes, the curve of her full lips a little too inviting, and her hips just a little too provocative.

The entire time Sasuke had stood still while she danced on him, tantalizing him as she slid up and down his body. Without warning she spun herself around and brought her back to his chest.

His eyes widened when she pressed her hips snugly into his own. Her ass pressed tightly against the front of his pants. Sasuke refused to let his mind linger on how good it felt to have her curves molded against his body.

He knew her intentions but he couldn't find it in himself to move away. He had seen other couples dancing like this and truth be told, he had never taken any interest but something told him he was about to be taken advantage of.

He felt her small hands grab his own hands before she once again directed them to grip her hips. He wondered why it felt like they were _made_ to fit in his large hands. She slowly lifted up her right hand to reach up into his midnight locks at the back of his head, pulling his head to move beside her own. The intimacy of their position sent his heart thumping. Dropping her hand down she rested her head back on the expanse of his chest and brought her lips to his ear. Sasuke fought the urge to shiver when her warm breath caressed the sensitive skin of his neck and ear.

"Uchihas are fast learners?" Sakura murmured into his ear.

"Hn." She was goading him now, cleverly instigating him to a challenge.

"Follow my hips." At this point he had no choice but to listen to her every demand.

Sakura lifted her head off his shoulder and slowly swayed her hips to the left before shifting them to the right. She smiled when she felt Sasuke move behind her to follow her movements. She started off extremely slow to let him get comfortable. When she rocked her hips a little faster she felt the fingers on her hips tighten a fraction before his own hips matched hers. They continued like this, with Sakura guiding him with the unhurried swings of her hips.

The warmth of his chest on her back anchored her. She didn't know which song it was when her hands laced over his larger ones that rested on her hips. She was pleasantly surprised with how well Sasuke kept in time with her. Maybe she secretly hoped he wasn't skilled in at least one area. The more songs they danced the more she began to let go and get lost in the music.

His heat enveloped her. His scent intoxicated her.

He smelled like earth and spice and so very distinctly male.

She couldn't help grinding a little more boldly against him. She loved his hands on her, as if his palms were brandishing her. Sakura barely took notice of the slight intake of breath from behind her as she kept dancing. Sasuke couldn't focus on anything around him except for the temptress against him who was stirring a foreign heat in his lower abdomen. He didn't even have to put in effort to keep up with the tempo of her hips because his body moved on instinct with her own. She was warm and he felt his blood heating with every roll of her hips against him.

Sasuke thought it was unusual how perfectly her body fit with his and how naturally both of them moved in sync.

They danced together through several songs completely entranced by each other. The tension between them was steadily increasing and intoxicating both of them. The hypnotic beat of the music was pulsing through their chests. The low lights making the heavy atmosphere hotter and hotter.

Sasuke almost let a curse slip from his mouth when Sakura interrupted the beat of her movements and ground back into his groin firmly before continuing the swing of her hips.

The feel of her ass rubbing against him left him gritting his teeth together. Sasuke found himself dropping his head into the crook of her neck when she did another sinful rotation of her hips on him. He was startled by the wave of arousal that washed over him, involuntarily his grip on her hips tightened.

Sakura smirked and repeated the action, relishing in the feel of his warm breath puffing against the side of her neck. His fingers burning their imprints through her clothes and onto her skin.

The song drumming through their ears had a beat that commanded her body to move so sensually that she found herself losing control of her actions. Sakura hadn't thought a single dance would turn out like _this_. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. The friction between them was lighting their nerve endings on fire, their bodies moving in harmony.

She couldn't focus on anything other than the music and the strong arms wrapped around her.

She brought her right arm up and wound her fingers through his inky locks. Drops of sweat were forming on her face, the heat causing one drop to drip down her neck and roll down past her collarbone to disappear in between her breasts. The desire that had erupted was burning her up from the inside, the force of attraction making her head dizzy.

She gasped and tugged on his hair when his left hand travelled up to caress her toned stomach. His fingertips left a trail of fire in their wake. She could feel the goose bumps rising on her sensitive skin. His rough hands curiously sliding up and down the length of her torso forced all the air to leave her lungs.

Sasuke's right hand sliding lower to almost caress her inner thigh caused Sakura to abandon any previous regard for appropriate behavior. She immediately slowed their fast tempo to a slow, dirty grind.

The room suddenly felt stifling.

He followed her pace with ease. When she felt Sasuke's lips brushing against the right side of her neck she threw her left arm above her head to wrap around the back of his neck. She pressed herself back until her back was flush against his chest before she slid herself down the front of his torso before dragging herself back up. The action had Sasuke taking in shallow breaths of air, her naughty movements were eliciting the strangest reactions from him.

He _wanted_ her.

Encouraged, his warm lips trailed lightly over the column of her neck, hot open mouthed kisses fluttering across the pale column of her throat. Her skin tasted salty but with a hint of honey. Perspiration was forming and dripping from the raven haired man's temple down the side of his face while his white dress shirt clung lightly to his back from sweat.

He stifled a groan when Sakura fisted her small hands in his hair and started to move her hips in a circle.

She knew how to press all his buttons and he was having a hard time _not_ finding it sexy.

He could feel her hips rotating in a full circle under his palms, her ass moving in a nonstop massage against his front. He couldn't remember ever feeling such a strong attraction for a woman in his entire life. Sakura made him work, she teased with the pressure she put against his groin, and she pushed him to keep up with her. His senses were drowning in the feel of her feminine curves against his own.

Both of his hands were wandering up and down the length of her thighs to graze just below her breasts. Every time his fingers would come close to the underside of her breasts, the pink haired woman would arch her back, coaxing him to run his hands over her perky mounds. Just to tease her he'd finger the dip of her dress, stroking his fingertips from the valley of her breasts down the length of her daring neckline.

He fought with himself to keep a handle on the natural reaction of his body but it was beginning to become too difficult.

He stopped breathing when Sakura moved her ass up and down _directly_ over his length. Needless to say, he couldn't prevent his blood from redirecting to his member.

Without his consent his body's temperature rose, a slow throb began pulsing through his entire body while his blood rushed to his groin.

Sasuke knew that he should remove himself from the situation before Sakura realized how much she had turned him on with her performance. His black slacks were beginning to feel constricting and the force of the throbbing inside him had doubled. He gripped her hips and attempted to still them but she fought against him.

Sasuke felt himself getting harder until his length was completely rigid.

His plan to stop her backfired when Sakura swung her hips forcefully against had to bite his tongue to silence the groan threatening to escape his throat.

Sakura was confused when his hands attempted to hinder her movements but she froze as soon as she felt Sasuke's arousal pressing into her backside. Her eyes widened and her heart began to pound in her chest. Heat rippled through her body. Her core throbbed in response to his body. She immediately felt her underwear dampen with arousal. Sakura never dreamed of the possibility that she could make the dark haired man react like this.

For so long he'd been apathetic and reserved.

Both of them remained motionless on the dance floor. Sasuke breathed heavily beside her ear with his heated length still pressed against her, while the other occupants continued to dance. Sakura slowly got over the shock of having made the Uchiha fully aroused by her less than innocent dancing.

Tugging at his locks and arching her back to press into him more, she decided that she wasn't going to waste this moment.

Sasuke nearly stopped breathing when she moved closer, the pleasure making his entire body pulse with need. He was sure that after realizing his _condition_ Sakura was going to be disgusted and walk away but she had done neither and instead was rolling her hips against him.

She moaned when she felt his teeth graze up her neck before pulling her earlobe into his warm mouth. He grinded his hips against her, matching the slow tempo she had established, his right hand travelling up her torso and brushing over the side of her breast before moving down again.

Impatience finally took its toll on the raven haired man before he spun Sakura around to pull her flush against him.

He watched in satisfaction as a blush burned her cheeks when she felt his hard on pressing against her stomach. Sakura lifted her head to meet his smoldering gaze. Her breath caught when she locked eyes with heated onyx pools. His eyes that were usually so guarded were now filled with desire, indecent intentions exposed.

Like a predator stalking its prey, he moved forward, the woman in his arms swallowing nervously before automatically taking a step back.

Under the low lights of the club the smirk on his handsome face looked positively _dangerous_.

She didn't even blink when the other moving bodies occasionally bumped against her. Green eyes held captive by onyx. His tall stature loomed over her small frame while he advanced on her. She in turn continued to take steps backwards in didn't know why she suddenly felt like a trapped animal but his hooded stare was causing her stomach to clench pleasurably in anticipation.

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest with every step he took towards her. The man before her was equally beautiful as he was frightening. A startled gasp escaped her lips when her back was met with a wall, leaving no more room to escape. She watched helplessly while Sasuke took slow, almost lazy strides towards her. Sasuke's gaze on her was so intense she felt like she couldn't breathe properly.

His eyes slowly traveled from the top of her head, down to her toes before sliding back up to meet her eyes.

She felt naked and bare under his gaze, as if midnight pools could undress her with just a glance.

He finally stopped inches away from her body. He placed his left hand beside her head while the right rested itself on her neck. He could feel her quickened pulse under his thumb as he stroked the sensitive skin.

"Sakura." His velvet voice reached her ears over the loud music, which had long since become background noise.

She could hardly focus with the raven haired man's proximity.

"Yes?" When she answered she felt a drop of sweat trickle down the right side of her neck, she was still overheated and the Uchiha was doing nothing to cool her down.

Sasuke broke his staring contest with Sakura to hone in on the drop of perspiration on her skin. Without a second thought he leaned in and licked the salty trail from her collar bone all the way up to just below her ear. Sakura fisted her hands in his shirt and released a quiet moan.

Sasuke had never heard anything so erotic.

She didn't even realize that her verbal praise almost sent his self-control crashing. He brought his lips to her ear, whispering the question that had plagued his mind the entire night.

"Who taught you how to dance like that?"

Sakura's mind was a jumble, leaving her barely able to articulate an answer. What ended up coming out was an unintelligible "Hmm...?"

He pulled back to admire the flustered woman in front of him. Strange creature, this one, she could command him with a simple twist of her hips, she was bold and hardly timid but yet so easily embarrassed. But who had taught her? Thinking about Sakura having other partners didn't sit well with him. The mere thought of Sakura with another man made him angry.

She didn't need anyone if he was there.

He wasn't ignorant to the chemistry they had between them, if the near constant sexual tension between them wasn't a definite sign. It had been building for some time now.

He closed the distance between their bodies and pressed her up against the wall. He would stop fighting it, he wanted her and she wanted him. But first, he had to make her understand, Sasuke brought his forehead to rest against hers, his lips only a hairs breath away from hers, their breath mingling together.

"You can't dance like that with other men."

Sakura struggled to find her voice. "W-what?"

"No one else." His frustration was quickly mounting.

"Sasuke what are you ta-

She was cut off when his right hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a searing kiss that made her toes curl. His lips were pressing insistently on her own, everything about the kiss was dominating. Sakura barely had time to respond to him before he pulled back.

"You will not dance with anyone else." He rasped against her lips.

"Sasu-" He kissed her again, pressing her further into the wall while his left hand gripped her waist. When he separated from her lips again he used his teeth to gently nip and pull at her bottom lip before releasing it.

"Only me."

Sakura's eyes flew open when she realized the meaning behind his words. It wasn't a direct confession but considering that this was Sasuke Uchiha, it was as good as any. Sakura was sure that if her heart didn't stop beating so fast, it would surely explode.

"Y-you..?" She asked breathlessly against his lips, slowly bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't know what was so complicated about the simple fact that she should not be with other men but his irritation was forgotten when Sakura's lips pulled into the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Her green eyes twinkled as she whispered a promise against his lips.

"Only you."

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing her words.

"Ah."

He was pleasantly surprised when Sakura laughed, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

The soft kiss quickly escalated until it was a hot mess of lips, tongue, and teeth.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss when she arched her back, the action causing his neglected arousal to rub just below her belly button. This caused the momentarily forgotten throbbing to come back with vengeance. Sasuke quickly lost all regard for the other club occupants and gripped the backs of Sakura's thighs to hoist her up against the wall.

She complied with his urgency and wrapped her long legs around his hips. The contact of his clothed erection on her damp underwear forced a quick jerk of his hips against her heat. He continued to kiss her while he maneuvered his right hand in between their bodies to cup her clothed core.

He hushed her rather loud moan with his mouth before he used his middle finger to stroke her through the soaked material. Her legs squeezed his sides while her nails scraped against his scalp. When his hand began to slip under her panties she broke the kiss and gripped his wrist, effectively halting his movement.

"You can't be serious." Was he planning to have sex in front of everyone at this club?

She started to panic when a mischievous smirk formed on his face. He gave a light squeeze to the thigh he was holding with his left hand which caused her to jump slightly, but it only took a second of her distraction for his right hand to break free from her hold and cup her core again.

"You are _out_ of your fucking mind if you think I'm letting yo-

She broke off, gasping as Sasuke chose that particular moment to stroke between her folds, his long fingers instantly coated with her fluid. He watched in amusement as she bit her lip in an effort to hold back her moan.

Sexy little thing she was.

"Sasuke…. _Stop_..r-right….now!" He was hardly intimidated by the glare she was giving him. Not when her face was flushed and her chest was heaving up and down while she panted.

"You don't like it?" He smirked when her face flushed red in embarrassment. His long fingers continued to stroke and tease her folds.

"Not in front of everyone!" She tried again to grab his wrist to stop his ministrations but she couldn't without drawing too much attention to them. The bastard had perfectly hid the activity of his hand between their bodies. Shudders wracked her entire body as his fingers worked magic on her. She could barely keep quiet as jolts of pleasure assaulted her.

"I'm having a hard time taking you seriously when you're dripping wet." She moaned, feeling the rumble of his voice vibrate through her chest as he whispered into her ear.

Sasuke inserted his middle finger into her core, her walls clamping down on the appendage so tightly that he struggled to move it. Sakura dropped her forehead onto his shoulder and muffled her cry into his shirt. He set a slow rhythm, sliding his middle finger in and out of her tight passage, then adding a second finger. Her quiet moans and gasps were like music to his ears.

He didn't mind the forceful tugging of his hair either. It wasn't long before she was dropping her hips onto his fingers in an attempt to pull them deeper. When he felt she was close to her climax he slowed down the pace of his fingers, denying her release. His thumb found her clit and began rubbing it. Sasuke almost dropped her when her hips bucked violently from the contact.

"Please.. don't stop." Sakura desperately whined, she had been so close.

"What do you want?" He taunted her by keeping his slow pace and flicking her clit with his thumb. In a desperate attempt she tried to thrust her hips against his fingers in an effort to gain speed.

"Kami, plea- god just _do it_ already Sasuke." The knot in her belly was about to burst. She just needed a little more.

Sakura no longer cared that he was finger fucking her in public, that she was begging him to make her cum in the middle of a crowded room. She only cared about reaching her ever elusive orgasm.

Sasuke decided to end her torture. Pulling her face to his, he kissed her with all the pent up desire and passion inside him while his skilled fingers quickened their pace inside her as well as the pressure on her clit.

He could feel her getting closer to the edge with each stroke.

Her muscles tightened around his fingers until they convulsed, her entire body shuddering in release. She moaned loudly into his mouth while waves of pleasure rolled over her body, his fingers continuing to drag out her climax. When she couldn't breathe anymore she pulled away from him and let her head thud against the wall behind her, chest heaving while she tried to catch her breath. Her hips made weak grinds against his fingers as he finally slowed their pace to a stop.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers from her core and wiped them on his pants.

"Sasuke.." He looked up to see her half lidded eyes concentrated on him. He was secretly fascinated by the darker shade of green her eyes took on when she was aroused.

"Mhm?" He leaned towards her neck, placing butterfly kisses down the column of her throat lazily.

"I want you." He repressed the shiver her words gave him. Sasuke was forced to pause when her legs tightened around his hips, her hot core brushing his hard member.

He had half the mind to unzip his pants and take her right there against the wall in front of everyone. Taking a deep breath, he considered his options.

He knew they couldn't slip out of the club without being seen by their friends or Naruto himself. Naruto would throw a fit.

He quickly scanned the club in hopes of finding a solution to their current problem. Dark eyes landed on illuminated sign.

_Restrooms_.

Sasuke hadn't ever been particularly religious but one should not blatantly disregard acts of god.

_Clearly,_ this was a gift from the heavens.

Sasuke silently thanked whatever higher power had decided not to shit on his parade.

Sasuke had never moved so fast in his entire life. Sakura let out a startled gasp, one second she was pinned to a wall by his hips and the next, she was being dragged by Sasuke's firm grip on her arm through a mass of sweaty bodies. They made it to the restroom in record time.

Sasuke quickly checked the male restroom to find it empty, then looked in both directions of the hallway, finding no one, and pulled Sakura through the door. In a heartbeat he had locked them both in a washroom stall.

A washroom stall was not _ideal_ but they'd mange. Years of repressed sexual attraction between the pair needed to be released.

_Right_ _now_.

Sakura let herself be pressed against the stall while Sasuke kissed her with fervor, lost in the sensation of his soft lips massaging her own. The assault of lips, tongue and teeth was only paused for the necessity of breathing. When Sakura pushed against him to move him backwards he broke the kiss, turning his body to flip down the toilet seat cover before he was pushed into a sitting position by a small hand on his chest.

He looked up at the pink haired woman smirking down at him. He swallowed when her fingers smoothed over his jaw before trailing down his neck to the opening of his white dress shirt. One by one, she opened the buttons of his shirt, pushing the material open so that his chest and abdomen were exposed to her. She bit her lip when she saw the muscles rippling under flawless skin.

Sakura knocked apart his knees to stand in between his legs. Feeling bold she placed her hands on his upper thighs, not missing the way the muscles tensed under her touch, before leaning down to eye level with the dark haired man. Her lips pulled up at the corners when his eyes flickered down to her lips. She purposefully licked her lips before sucking on her bottom lip. Sasuke felt his member twitch in the confines of his pants at the wicked display in front of him.

He was quickly becoming addicted.

Unable to resist, he leaned forward and tried to kiss her but she pulled back out of reach. She chuckled at the frustrated look that crossed his face. She scratched her nails down the length of his thighs before moving back up, knowing it would rile him up.

She held her weight with her hands as she leaned down further to place open mouthed kisses across his collar bone. She felt him flinch when her lips traced over his pectoral. Her mouth found its way to his erected nipple, she licked the flesh before sucking it into her mouth. Pleasure sparked straight to his groin so powerfully that it knocked the air out of him.

She moved to the neglected nipple, giving it the same treatment before she softly bit down on the sensitive nub. She felt the groan rumble through his chest before Sasuke's hand shot out to grab the back of her head and lifted her up from his chest.

"Sakura I can't wait anymore." His voice came out hoarse and strained.

It was amazing for Sasuke Uchiha to lose self-restraint but he couldn't wait another second. He'd wanted her from the moment he had seen her walk through the door in her daring black dress. Brushing her fingers over his abs she made her way to the waistband of his slacks. Her core throbbed at the sight of the obvious arousal straining against the dark material. Her fingers unbuckled the belt and slowly unzipped his pants.

He hissed when she didn't remove his pants and only pushed down the material of his burgundy colored briefs, his erection springing up from its confines. Her eyes widened at his size. The head of his arousal rested just above his bellybutton, the hard organ already leaking a few drops of pre-cum.

Sakura positioned her self so that she was straddling his thighs.

Sasuke took his time to smooth his hands from the small of her back and trace up the arch of her spine before moving his hands to her hair. His right hand searched for the pin that held up her pink tresses, and once finding it, he swiftly pulled it out. Leaving her mid-back length pink tresses to tumble down sexily in waves over her shoulders. He took a second to admire it, threading his fingers through the silky locks.

Sasuke was quick to run his hands up her thighs, carrying up the black material of her dress to bunch up at her hips. The entire time his fingers were moving, her lips kissed, sucked, and nipped at every piece of skin exposed on his neck. Feeling her lips sucking at his pulse he knew there would be a mark later. With speed, Sasuke maneuvered her legs so that he could tug down her black lace thong down her thighs, freeing one leg from it and leaving the dampened lacy garment dangling off of her right ankle. He pulled aside the material that was covering her breasts, allowing them to pop out.

He was glad the dress didn't allow her to wear a bra. He cupped the soft mounds in his large hands, squeezing lightly to be rewarded with a delectable moan of appreciation against his throat. She arched her back, pushing her chest further into his calloused hands, the temperature shocks of the cool air and his warm hands had her nipples pebbling under his palms.

He squeezed the flesh harder and used the rough pads of his thumbs to rub over the pink triangles. He smirked when Sakura let out a louder moan and fisted her hands in his hair. He was enthralled by the woman in his lap, how sensitive and responsive she was to each flick of his thumbs on her nipples, her moans sent shivers down his spine.

Sasuke however was startled when he felt Sakura's hand rub his arousal. A choked groan escaped his pouty lips at the unexpected contact, pleasure curling in his stomach.

He pinched her nipples between his pointer finger and thumb when her hand closed around his shaft, giving him a deliciously slow pump. His head dropped onto her shoulder while his breath came out in harsh pants. Shudders wracked his body when Sakura teased his slit with her thumb, slowly tracing the length of it while spreading the drops of pre-cum leaking out.

Sasuke quickly moved her hand away from his throbbing length before he dragged her hips over his own.

He nearly came when the head of his cock slid along her folds and he felt how _wet_ she was for him.

He used his hands to manipulate her hips, pushing her hot core back and forth over his length. She ground her hips into his every time he tapped her clit. Their pace had rapidly increased from the slow experimental grinds against each other. The friction had them teetering on the edge of release.

Their quiet moans, gasps and harsh pants filled the air.

Sasuke felt himself getting dangerously close to coming, he only needed a few more rolls of her hips over his member. Sakura sensing his urgency, didn't want it to end so quickly so she halted their movements, gripping his thighs with her own so he couldn't move. She felt Sasuke try to jerk his hips up but alas his movements were completely restricted, she tried not to feel guilty when he groaned in frustration. Desperate need was clearly reflected in his half lidded eyes.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't be so disappointed but he couldn't help it, release had been so close.

When Sakura saw the change of his facial expression she did her best to repress her laughter but a few giggles managed to escape. She had silenced her laughter but for the life of her she couldn't remove the silly grin pulling at her lips.

"Sasuke… Are you pouting?" Amusement colored her tone. He looked absolutely _adorable_ with such honest frustration and impatience on his features.

"No." His voice came out rough. When she only raised her eyebrow at his almost defensive tone he narrowed his eyes at her before turning his head to the side.

Chuckling, she grabbed his face between her hands, turning him to look into her eyes. Her eyes flickered down to his lips then back to his intense gaze.

"Sasuke." Without waiting for a response she leaned down and killed him.

(LOL. *kissed. I came across this mistake and burst out laughing so hard. I decided I wasn't going to correct it. I just want to let you readers know I would never do something so heartless to you guys. Just kill him mid-sex. Wow I'm just dying at my computer…How dare she? WITHOUT EVEN WAITING FOR HIS RESPONSE. JESUS. THIS BITCH.)

(…I've ruined the entire story haven't I? I would say I'm sorry but I'm not.)

Pulling back she whispered

"I."

She gave him a soft kiss, barely brushing her lips against his.

"Want."

A sensual suck on his bottom lip.

"You."

Another kiss, this time pushing her tongue past his lips, relishing his quiet groan.

"Inside."

She pressed her lips hard against his before nipping his bottom lip with the edges of her canine teeth.

"Me."

Sasuke's breath caught when he opened his eyes to meet vibrant green. Her words sent his heart racing in his chest and fire swirling in his abdomen.

Sakura, his innocent teammate, had been replaced with the human incarnation of temptation.

He didn't trust his voice so he just nodded his head. Something about the pink haired woman drew him in, a mere glance made him warm, one touch had his nerve ends igniting, and she wasn't so annoying anymore. In fact Sasuke had come to the realization that the only thing annoying about her was how much of an annoyingly sinful distraction she had developed into.

_Annoying_.

She raised herself off his lap while he aligned himself, his member tapping at her entrance.

Slowly she lowered down, taking the head in and engulfing it in the unbearably tight and wet heat. Sasuke unintentionally gasped when she slid even further down, her tight walls surrounding his erection. His grip on her hips tightened as he watched his length disappear inch by inch inside her. The washroom was filled with the sound of a deep masculine groan and a feminine cry when Sakura dropped herself into his lap, taking him right to the hilt.

"Fuck." Sasuke opened his clenched eyes when he heard the curse slip from the panting pinkette on top of him.

Sakura wasn't really one to curse, only on rare occasions but hearing it now, she made it sound unbelievably _sexy_. Before he could contemplate further on how attractive it was when Sakura used foul language he was taken by surprise when Sakura lifted herself off his member before dropping down again.

Each motion causing her hair to fall, creating a curtain around the two.

He muffled his moan into her shoulder, using his hands to assist her movements. He let her control the pace as she rode him, panting with every drop of her hips over his rigid length. She started off slow, lifting her hips and descending with unhurried strokes. The savory slow rhythm was quickly abandoned in favor of a feverish and fast pace. Moans slipped freely from Sakura's mouth as Sasuke's length filled her completely.

She could feel every vein and ridge of his member inside her. The friction began to prove too much, her muscles unbelievably tight. It was taking everything Sasuke had to fight off his approaching climax. Determined not to orgasm first he pulled her forward, providing a different angle before he started thrusting his hips at a furious pace inside her. Her loud cry upon his first thrust had notified him to his discovery of her sweet spot.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gripped his shoulders for dear life as stars burst through her vision with each of his forceful thrusts, his tip hitting her bundle of nerves each time.

Wanting to hear more of her cries he fastened his lips to her right nipple, her response immediate as she let out a high pitched moan, his name a mantra on her lips.

The sound of the washroom door opening alerted the pair to a visitor.

Sasuke immediately released her nipple from his lips and covered her mouth with his hand.

He stilled inside her as he held his breath, hoping that whoever had come in would leave quickly.

It was absolute torture not being able to move, he could feel her walls contracting around him every few seconds. Footsteps and the sound of a zipper being undone echoed against the walls as the two stayed frozen. Sakura squirmed in frustration, the way she was situated left his member pressing against her center of pleasure but without friction she was left aching. She locked eyes with obsidian, the raw need reflected in them making a shudder travel down her spine.

Every few seconds she'd feel his length twitch inside her, the movement causing his tip to rub against that magical spot deep inside her. Feeling every vein and ridge of his pulsing cock was driving her crazy, her walls left contracting and twitching around him. Not being able to stay still any longer she started grinding her hips in circles on him.

Sasuke almost cried out when her walls squeezed him tightly, he felt pre-cum trickle out from his slit when her hips ground themselves harshly down on him. Green eyes twinkled in amusement, having caught him off guard, he could feel her smirk under his palm. He shot her a glare as a warning but she only licked the length of the palm covering her lips, eyes lit with defiance.

Sasuke used his free hand to rub her clit, eliciting a muffled gasp from her, it was his turn to smirk.

However he hadn't thought the action through and found her walls constricting even further and the rotation of her hips to quicken. He muffled his groan into her shoulder, her walls gripped his length so tightly he thought he would die. He cursed, the heat and wetness squeezing him was too much. Just when he thought he couldn't hold out any longer, the sound of the tap being turned on by the other occupant in the washroom distracted the couple. They both listened as the man finished washing his hands, shut the water off and exited the washroom.

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever been so happy to hear the sound of a door closing.

"That was a dirty trick." He all but growled to the pink haired woman.

Releasing her mouth he gripped her hips with both hands and lifted her slightly before forcefully thrusting up into her. A scream almost tore through her throat as the dark haired man set an unforgiving pace, the force behind his movements rocking her entire body. Onyx eyes watched the mesmerizing motion of her breasts bouncing with each drop of her hips.

Dark eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, a flush covering his high cheek bones, sweat dripping from his forehead.

She'd never seen something so beautiful before.

Sakura watched as the usually stoic and unresponsive man before her was taken over by passion, finally releasing his pent up emotions. She dug her nails into his back, desperately trying to hold on while he continued thrusting wildly inside her. The knot in her belly continued to tighten until it burst with a swift thrust that directly hit her sweet spot. Sakura cried out as her body was slammed with such intensity that it left her breathless.

Her back arched in ecstasy, his name on her lips as she rode out her orgasm. Her walls clenched tightly around the length that was still pumping rapidly inside her. Sasuke threaded a hand through her hair and brought her head to his, capturing her lips in a hot kiss. His thrusts began to lose their precision as his hips began to jerk unevenly, the force of her walls clenching around his cock sucking the air from his lungs.

He groaned against her lips as he felt jolts of pleasure wash over him, each pump of his length into her core had him closer and closer to release.

_Just a little more._

His hands gripped tighter around her hips as he manipulated them faster over himself. The ball of heat in his stomach threatened to rupture at any second. As he drew close, Sasuke lost himself to the feeling of being inside of her.

_Warm. Tight. Wet._

The sound of their slapping skin turned him on even more. He was taken by surprise when she broke away from his mouth with a loud cry, her hands fisting in his hair, her body shuddering and her walls contracting around him again. Her second orgasm threw him over the edge, her muscles milking him until he felt the toe curling pleasure grip him.

No longer being able to hold back, a moan escaped from Sasuke's lips as his cock swelled and the first string of cum shot from his slit, followed by string after string of his seed shooting inside of her. He shuddered as the waves of pleasure rippled through his body with each ejaculation. Sasuke gasped as her walls continued to contract forcefully around him while she rode out her own release.

Both of them were lost in euphoria.

Her nails scraped deliciously against his scalp. Sakura gave one last dip of her hips, the action eliciting a groan and squeezing out another spurt of cum from his member. Stopping the movement of her hips, she slumped against his chest, panting in exhaustion. Sasuke's hips slowed their thrusts until he came to a stop inside her, gradually coming down from his high.

The physical connection between them was mind blowing.

The pair struggled to calm their ragged breathing and slow the frantic pounding of their were happy to stay still and bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

After a few minutes Sakura was the first to break the comfortable silence. "Of all the fantasies I had when I was younger, a washroom stall was _not_ on the list."

Sasuke lifted his head from her shoulder to fix her with a curious stare. "You had sex fantasies when you were twelve?"

A blush the same color as her roots burned her cheeks at his keen observation.

"_No_! I didn't even know what sex was."

He smirked, lifting a hand to tuck an unruly lock of pink hair behind her ear. "I didn't peg you for a pervert Sakura."

"Oh _please_! You told us you wanted to revive your clan at twelve."

Ignoring her statement he leaned towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

"You've thought about us having sex?" His question spoken against her lips, onyx eyes watching green dilate and darken.

"Hm?" The rasp in his velvet voice was too distracting.

"Where did you think we'd do it?" He brushed his lips against hers. "_Sakura_?"

"In…. In your bed… or maybe the training grounds?" She managed to mumble.

"Outside?"

Smirking, he kissed her again before pulling away.

"That can be arranged. "

"Oh?" Her expression turning to one of mock surprise.

"Mm.. But before that, my bed is quite available."

His words ignited a fire in her abdomen, his hooded stare only adding fuel to the flames.

"Better not let such fine accommodations go to waste then, ne?"

"Ah."

Sakura slowly lifted herself off of him, almost moaning in disappointment at the loss.

She felt empty inside without him filling her up. She quickly pulled on her black lace thong before pulling down her rumpled dress and tucking her breasts back into the material. Sasuke stood, pulling his slacks back up and tucking himself in before zipping up. While he worked on the buttons of his shirt Sakura smoothed down her messy hair as best as she could.

She laughed when she turned to examine Sasuke and saw that his hair was completely disheveled.

"Sasuke-kun it's like you _want_ everyone to know that we just had sex."

She ignored the arrogant smirk that stretched on his lips and set about fixing his hair to make their activity less conspicuous.

Once both of them were decent Sasuke unlocked the stall, pulled her small hand into his own and led them towards the door. Just as Sasuke reached out to pull the handle, the door was pushed open from the other side.

Cobalt blue eyes locked on with wide onyx for several moments before slowly shifting to startled emerald, and then back again.

The frozen pair watched the emotions swim through unmistakable blue eyes.

Surprise. Confusion. More Confusion. Realization. Shock. Embarrassment.

And then

Disbelief.

Blonde eyebrows shot up, eyes wide as they flickered between the pair, moving from their rumpled clothes, to the lipstick marks, and then down to their joined hands.

There was a long silence before Naruto leveled Sasuke and Sakura with a deadpanned stare.

Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to say something, only to pause. As if he was trying to fully grasp the situation. After a moment of internal struggle he looked between the two and finally broke the silence.

"_You_… You two did _not_ just have sex in a washroom at a club."

Even Sasuke was not immune to the awkwardness of the situation.

Naruto was a little more perceptive than they gave him credit for. Of all the people that could have walked in at that possible moment. It had to be Naruto.

Sakura's face was the reddest he'd ever seen it and something about the entire situation _got_ to Sasuke. It was impossible to keep his usual stoic mask.

Sasuke felt the corner of his mouth twitching and a strange feeling bubbling in his chest before the laughter broke free. Having only heard the dark haired man laugh once or twice in their lives, both Naruto and Sakura were taken by surprise. A smile pulled at Sakura's lips before her own laughter joined the deep, rich sound.

The whole thing was ridiculous.

Sasuke couldn't stop his laughter and in a quick decision of impulse he ran past Naruto, tugging a laughing Sakura behind him as they raced toward the exit like a pair of criminals.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Sakura's yell between gasps of laughter could be heard before the pair of pink and black disappeared from the club.

Naruto stood there staring in the direction his teammates had run off in. The blonde was still trying to take in what had just happened, his jaw dropped slightly in disbelief. After a few moments a grin slowly made its way onto Naruto's lips before he started chuckling.

"About time."

* * *

**End**

_No heels, No shirt, No skirt. All I'm in is just Skin._

* * *

Ah...They're just so sexy...

Dear readers, Hop on the Sexual Tension Train, just a suggestion. Love, Me.

Did I mention that I love reviews? Tell me what you guys liked/didn't like? Does the music fit? Tell me what your favourite parts were?

I would also love to hear any suggestions or criticisms you might have.

Surprisingly there aren't many stories on FF that have sasusaku dancing. I've read so many stories where they go to clubs but they don't dance together. Drives me crazy. So I took it upon myself to write one.

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
